Eclipse
by Kirlya
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Yuuko Ichihara y Clow Reed? Una aventura mágica a través de los personajes más misteriosos de Clamp, con una taza de té y una copa de sake se logran muchas cosas...
1. ¿Sake o Té?

**Bueno ^w^ este es mi segundo fanfic, es de yuuko y clow y el cómo se conocieron (lo cual nunca mencionan y como quise siempre que lo mencionaran T^T), en fín, aparte del de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann estoy haciendo Eclipse, pero éste lo estoy haciendo con alguien muy especial ^///^ así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo... bien, eso es todo, disfruten la historia ^w^**

**

* * *

**

**Eclipse**

**Capítulo 1.- ¿sake o té?**

Después de un largo viaje por Asia y Europa la bruja Yuuko Ichihara, en su ambición de conocer el mundo toma un barco a Inglaterra desde España, mientras tanto en la misma Inglaterra...

-Buenos días, joven Reed, ¿qué necesita el día de hoy?-

-Ésta vez solo serán una cosas para una ceremonia tradicional en honor a mis padres fallecidos -

- Ya hace varios años que usted vive solo en la casa de su madre, los Li, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, pero la vida continúa-

Después de comprar lo necesitado, Clow va caminando por la calle con las cosas camino a su casa, pero necesita algo más cerca de los muelles, y cuando se acerca, ve pasar a una muchacha de pelo corto y lacio con una mirada extraña, por alguna razón se siente atraído hacia ella, es la magia, lo siente en su interior, ella también la usa. Al no saber nada de ella simplemente la deja alejarse y consigue lo que le falta para lo cual tarda un poco de tiempo, cuando ya va de regreso a su casa el cielo esta nublado y comienza a llover.

Yuuko había sentido una presencia extraña al bajar del barco, sentía que algo poderoso estaba cerca pero lo dejo pasar pues su viaje por el mundo era primero, así que decidió turistear cerca de los muelles para comenzar a conocer la ciudad hasta que se percato de lo nublado que estaba el cielo.

Comenzó a buscar un lugar donde quedarse cuando empezó a llover torrencialmente obligándola a resguardarse en un techo cercano. Mientras espiaba la condición del cielo desde su temporal resguardo sintió otra vez aquella poderosa presencia de hace rato y vio acercándose a un hombre joven y alto con una bolsa de mandado en la mano, extremadamente mojado, y que parecía necesitar también refugio de la lluvia, el muchacho se resguarda en el mismo techo que Yuuko pero ella lo ignora.

-Buenas noches, señorita- Dice Clow amablemente y Yuuko, sumergida en sus pensamientos lo ignora por completo. Ya seco y dejando su abrigo a un lado, queda admirando al cielo gris, y cada vez denotaba una mayor sonrisa mientras Yuuko demostraba una gran molestia por la interrupción de su viaje.

Las horas pasaron ya la lluvia parecía no tener fin, así que Clow empieza a sacar las cosas de su bolsa de mandado, ya era la hora de la ceremonia en honor a sus padres la cual no podía esperar y Clow pensó que a la extraña no le importaría compartir el momento; Yuuko decide no hacer caso de lo que hace el joven pues no parecía peligroso, y el muchacho en una mala interpretación de las vestimentas y equipaje de Yuuko dice

-Señorita, usted que vaga por el mundo, espero q no le moleste esto-

Yuuko interpreta el vaga por el mundo como "eres una vagabunda" y se voltea gritando muy ofendida -¡¿queeeeeee?!- y ve a Clow comenzando la ceremonia, haciendo caso omiso de su grito, Yuuko se da cuenta q es algo sumamente importante por las velas y las fotos q saca el muchacho de la cartera, y decide guardar sus gritos debajo de un rugido de furia, volteando a ver la lluvia nuevamente

Yuuko voltea con una cara fúrica al cielo nublado tragándose la ira por el último comentario , y en un golpe de furia decide que no le importa mojarse a quedarse con una persona tan mal educada , esta a punto de dar un paso fuera del techo cuando escuche una exclamación en silencio del joven

- esto no es bueno... necesitaba un poco de sake para honorar las raíces de mi madre y la tienda de exportaciones ya debió haber cerrado por la lluvia, esto es un problema... -

Yuuko siente un gran cambio en la atmosfera -que es esto que siento… de donde viene- , se queda en silencio mientras el joven piensa. Enfurecida asota su maleta al suelo la abre buscando algo con mucha prisa

-toma.... -

- ¿que es ésto? -

-... no puedo dejar a un hijo separado de sus padres, aunque sea de esta manera-

Clow toma la botella sorprendido por la convinación de amabilidad y molestia en la extraña, la coloca en el suelo y Yuuko en medio de su orgullo ofendido sale del techo en busca de un hotel, Clow se para rápido intentando agradecerle pero Yuuko ya esta muy lejos.

-Rayos, tengo que ser tan buena con alguien tan grosero- dice molesta para sus adentros.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llega a una pequeña posada y pidiendo información de los precios por noche decide aceptar la oferta y quedarse ahí una semana para seguir su camino el martes siguiente. En la noche antes de dormir, repasa un poco de lo paso en el día

-No quiero encontrarme otra con ese tipo tan problemático... me causa molestias y le di mi sake... ¡ME DEBE SAKE!,¡Si lo vuelvo a ver me tendrá que pagar esa botella de sake,...la guardaba para una día especial, me la va a pagar!- fúrica otra vez camina un poco por su cuarto antes de decidirse a recostarse y quedarse dormida.

El siguiente día amanece radiante y sin una sola nube en el cielo.

Yuuko pasa por su refugio de la noche anterior y ya no encuentra nada, solo una pequeña foto tirada.

-Es un descuidado como deja esto aquí, ¡ahh! que tonto esto se debe cuidar con el alma-, la mete en su bolsillo y se dirige al cetro de la ciudad para comprar.

Mientras tanto Clow en su casa acaba de despertar, Kero al pie de su cama se queja de lo flojo que suele ser Clow para levantarse.

-Clow, ya quiero mi comida... como crees que algo tan grande como yo vivirá sin comida, vamos Clow aliméntame-

-Ya voy, ya voy Kero, a veces seria bueno q aprendieras a servirte solo, si puedes hablar así de bien deberías poder servirte ¿no crees?-

Kero se frustra un poco -solo sirve Clow-

Cuando acaba de alimentar a Kero, Clow se dirige a su cuarto para revisar las fotos de sus padres y darles los buenos días, pero cuando abre su cartera cae en cuenta de que falta la foto de su madre

-¡Rayos! se debió caer ayer cuando guardaba todo... demonios espero que no le haya pasado algo con la lluvia... o que no la hayan pisado o...-

Se viste con lo primero que encuentra y no se fija de que se abrocha mal la camisa, sale corriendo de su casa camino al refugio de ayer, va con tanta prisa que no se fija en una esquina y al dar la vuelta choca con yuuko tirándola con el impulso con el que iba, y cayéndose el también con la inercia.

-Fíjate, tu..... ¡¡¡¡OTRA VEZ!!!! - se levanta y recoge todo lo que llevaba de compras del día mientras Clow sigue en el suelo casi inconciente y ya viendo la situación se levanta rápidamente y empieza a recoger todo lo que cargaba yuuko peor aun no se da cuenta de que es su acompañante de la noche anterior.

-mil disculpas....-

Fúrica Yuuko -me debes mucho dinero de la botella de ayer y no te dejare ir esta vez-

-Je, lo siento pero tuve un pequeño problema y salí deprisa de mi hogar así que no cuento con dinero en este momento.-

-¿Buscas esto?- muestra la foto de la madre de Clow

-Sí, muchas gracias-

-Te lo daré si me llevas a comer-

- No, no, no, mejor un té, uno típico del país-

Yuuko lo piensa un poco

-Esta bien… pero después me llevas a comer, tendrás que hacer mucho para pagarme esa botella de sake mocoso- Ayuda a Clow a levantarse

-Me llamo Yuuko Ichihara por cierto ¿y tu nombre es...?-

-Clow...Clow Reed, una placer conocerla-

-¡¡Nada de placeres!! ¡¡¡¡Quiero mi té!!!!- muy animada jala a Clow sin siquiera saber la dirección.

-Si me permite en mi hogar puedo dárselo je, soy muy buen cocinero.....Y ehhh… no trigo dinero-

Yuuko lo mira fastidiada -esta bien, cualquier cosa esta bien supongo-

Clow comienza a caminar hacia su casa olvidándose de la foto por un rato, Yuuko lo sigue entre fastidiada y curiosa, el mago frente a ella es sumamente poderoso pero parece irónicamente inofensivo, y aunque Yuuko no deseaba verlo otra vez, su creencia en el pago justo la obligaba a quedarse cerca de él para recibir el pago por dar lo que mas amaba.

-Bueno llegamos- entran, la casa es muy grande y acogedora.

-ya llegue y tenemos visitas, Kero , Yue ya saben que hacer-

-¿A quiénes les hablas?-

-A unos amigos que viven conmigo- Clow sonríe amablemente.

-¿Clow dónde estabas? ¡¿Por qué te vas sin avisar?!- dice la voz de Kero reducido a su forma pequeña y olvidando lo que le dijo su amo sale a la vista de Yuuko, ella se acerca a Kero para analizarlo y éste se intimida un poco por el inusual interés de la invitada

-que... que tanto... –

-Eres una criatura curiosa... se debió necesitar mucho poder para crearte, ¿quien te hizo?-

-¡¡Pues Clow obviamente!!-

- Si... ¿y quien mas? se necesita mucho poder para crear algo como tu-

-¡¿Algo?! ¡¡Clow me creo!! ¡Y soy Kero! Kerberus para ti-

Atraído por el escándalo Yue se asoma

-Kero, hay invitados no deberías ser tan ruidoso, debiste esconderte como nos ordenó Clow... otro mago-

Yue ve fijamente a Yuuko con una mirada retadora que no oculta su creciente desprecio, Clow un poco fascinado por la escena no muy común se acerca feliz

-Se llama Yuuko, la conocí ayer y le debo una botella de sake, ella es de quien les conté, me ayudo a terminar la ceremonia-

- ya veo... estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas Clow, hasta luego- dice Yue remarcando el desprecio en sus ultimas palabras y se aleja de la habitación lentamente. Yuuko percibe el desagrado que siente Yue hacia ella y respira hondo.

-Bien Clow... interesantes amigos los que tienes... interesante poder el que tienes también...-

Lo mira fijamente con la mirada más penetrante que le han dirigido a Clow en toda su vida, lo que le causa escalofríos extraños y casi ajenos a su cuerpo

-...¡ahora has aparecer el te mas delicioso que puedas!- dice Yuuko alegre abalanzándose sobre la mesita de noche en medio de la sala.

-Enseguida- y se dirige a la cocina con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Esperaba algo más grandioso- dice Yuuko algo decepcionada ante la falta de drama en la respuesta de Clow.

En la espera Kero esta sentado frente a ella con una mirada retadora, mientras Yuuko observa todo su alrededor.

-Bueno cosita ¿y qué más haces aparte de hablar?-

- ¡¿A quién le dices cosita?! (responde furioso) ¡Yo soy un...!-

-¡Está listo el té, e hice unos postres!-

Llega Clow y con una hermosa bajilla le deja un pastel de fresas a Yuuko y uno a Kero y después con una hermosa tetera le sirve el tan esperado té a su invitada.

Un silencio invade la habitación Kero no puede hablar por que se atasca de pastel mientras Yuuko con mucha delicadeza toma de poco a poco.

-¡Delicioso! Ésto es delicioso, nunca había probado una mezcla así de hierbas y sabores!, ¿de donde es la receta?-

-Es una combinación que hice de las recetas inglesas de mi padre y las hierbas japonesas de mi madre.-

-¡Ohhh! ya veo ya veo ¡SUGOIIIIIII! creo q me estoy enamorando...-

Yuuko feliz levanta los brazos y Kero la mira mas enojado que hace rato, Clow de cierta manera se interesa en el comentario

-... ¡Del pastel! jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, tal vez unos mmm que serán... 10 de estos sirvan para pagar tu deuda joven Clow-

Dice finalmente Yuuko llena de felicidad, Clow deja escurrir una gota de leve decepción tras su cabeza.

-Señorita eh... es que verá... gaste lo último de ingredientes en esto y...-

- Pero eres un mago ¿no?, vamos presúmeme tus habilidades mágicas culinarias- Yuuko sonríe retadora, Clow otra vez siente los escalofríos.

-Pero esta bien, por hoy estuvo bien, tengo que seguir explorando la ciudad, solo tengo una semana, así que te pediré que te apures también con tu paga ¿esta bien?-

Yuuko acaricia la cabeza de Kero y antes de irse le guiña un ojo a Clow, desapareciendo por la puerta de la casa. Clow y Kero se quedan viendo el espacio vacío que deja Yuuko en la puerta antes de cerrarla

-Que mujer tan extraña, Clow- dice Kero extrañado

-Sí, extraña...-

*...


	2. Mariposa de Tinta

**Bien ^w^ el segundo capítulo del fanfic, suerte que estamos de vacaciones jojojo podemos escribir mucho en el exceso de ratos libres :L, espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya tiene algo de acción y... X3! ya descubrirán que más...**

* * *

Eclipse

**Capítulo 2- Mariposa de Tinta**

Al día siguiente en la mañana....

-¡Oye! ya es tarde, ¡Vamos a comer!- Grita un Kero indignado y hambriento.

Clow medio adormilado despierta y se dirige a la cocina, pero pasando antes por la habitación donde están las fotos de sus padres como hace diariamente.

-Buenos di... lo había olvidado por completo...-

Se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero vuelve a recordar al abrir la alacena.

- Ahh... ¡Kerooooo, Yueeeee! ¡Nos vamos de compras al mercado!-

--------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en una cama de la posada de la ciudad…

Un bulto deforme se mueve constantemente balbuceando sobre botellas de sake hasta que un rayo de sol le pega directo en la almohada

-¡Ahhh! Atacan ¡Atacan!- sale Yuuko gritando como loca y agitando la almohada contra el rayo de sol.

-Uhh... solo era la luz, ¡Buen día!... ¿Que hora será?...- toma el reloj para revisar la hora y lanza otro grito de sorpresa -¡Ehhh! pero ya tan tarde... tengo que vestirme deprisa, hoy iba a recorrer la parte norte de la ciudad y... y...-

Se viste rápido y sale corriendo de la posada, toma el camión y se sienta un tanto desesperada tratando de guardar la calma en lo que llega a su destino, esperando que no cierren la atracción que quería ver en una feria que daban por esos días.

------------------

-Una gran exposición de mariposas ha sido presentada estos días y hoy es el último día que se presentan, muestran las mariposas más raras capturadas por un gran investigador, ¿no les gustaría ir de camino al mercado?- Dice Clow mientras se va listando, con Kero en su bolsillo y Yue a su lado.

-¡No! ¡Vamos directo por la comida!-Grita Kero más gruñón de lo normal por el hambre.

-Esta bien, Esta bien, vamos solo por la comida- responde Clow tranquilamente intentando calmar a Kero también.

Ya se dirigían a hacer las compras de todo lo necesario para ese día hasta que cruzándose por la feria Kero siente algo.

-Clow hay algo raro en ese lugar, ¿lo sientes? -

-Si, es algo muy negativo y fuerte, Yue trae "eso" de la casa-

-Enseguida-

Clow ya estaba preparándose para expulsar aquella presencia negativa de la feria, se acercó a la carpa donde se presentaban las mariposas y se oyó un tremendo sollozo -¡Nooooooooooo...!-

-Clow... creo que es demasiado poderoso, Yue, prepara un espacio de dimensión alterna, me transformare para asistir a Clow-

-Si...- dice Yue con una cara de fastidio ante la idea de Kero robándose el espectáculo frente a Clow.

Una vez hecho el espacio alterno, Clow y Kero se preparan para atacar a lo que sea que se encuentre en la carpa, Yue le pasa a Clow un pequeño llavero en forma de sol que termina volviéndose un gran báculo en las manos del mago y una pequeña carta con la imagen de una niña con alas de fuego; ya estaban listos para atacar, dieron la vuelta a la carpa, Kero y Clow, listos para atrapar a la presencia toman posición de ataque, dan la vuelta y llegan al lugar donde la presencia es mas fuerte: Es un cuadro donde está la exposición principal, una mariposa negra de alas con muchos diseños muy raros, pero que emitía toda esa presencia oscura y...

-¡¡¡Que linda!!!-

Yuuko aparece admirando el cuadro como si no pasara nada, pasando por alto la magia de Yue.

Kero -¿Que haces tú aquí?-

Yuuko voltea algo fastidiada, -Bueno una de las razones por las que vine a Inglaterra en estos días fue para ver la muy famosa exposición de mariposas... oye, tu eres la cosita del otro día- Dice Yuuko sorprendida de ver a Kero

-En fin, esta mariposa en especial me llamó mucho la atención... ¿A ustedes no?- Pone su cara enigmática, ve a Kero, a Clow y después regresa su atención a la mariposa

-Esta mariposa no es una mariposa como tal... fue encontrada durante una investigación en El Amazonas y capturada sin el menor respeto... esta mariposa es uno de los espíritus que cuidaban esa parte de la selva-

En ese momento todos los cuadros con las mariposas caen repentinamente, rompiendo los vidrios que las protegían, dejando a las mariposas libres, que comienzan a aletear nuevamente después de su muerte mientras un humo negro brota de la mariposa principal haciendo la atmosfera aún más pesada.

Clow se cubre la boca, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a presencias tan negativas y se percató de que Yuuko había puesto un escudo en el cuadro de la mariposa para retener parte de la energía negativa que emanaba, por eso no había sentido tan fuerte el golpe de aquella imponente presencia.

Las mariposas comenzaron a ser atraídas hacia el humo negro del marco que ahora se encontraba a los pies de Yuuko, un fuerte viento hizo ondear los cabellos de la chica enfrente de sus tres espectadores.

-Que bueno que nos trajiste a otra dimensión, las cosas se pudieron poner feas para la gente normal-

Al finalizar la unión de todas las mariposas el humo negro fue tomando forma, haciendo vientos cada vez más y más fuertes, hasta que el mismo viento disipó el humo para dejar ver un monstruo luminoso. En sus brazos tenía navajas con la forma de las patas de la mantis y sus piernas parecían patas de perro, en su cabeza oculta por la oscuridad creada por la dimensión alterna brillaban dos ojos verdes, extremadamente luminosos, y en su espalda se podían ver las alas de una mariposa, pero las alas lucían agujeros que parecían haberse hecho a base de quemaduras.

Yuuko se hizo a un lado observando la situación mientras Clow desataba el sello de su báculo, haciendo uso de la carta en su mano.

-¡Carta del fuego! ¡Sujeta a esta bestia y deja al descubierto la fuerza negativa!-

Diciendo esto, un ángel con alas de fuego surgió de la carta envolviendo al ser en llamas y dejando un espacio donde se encontraba la mariposa maldita.

-¡Kero!-

-¡Entendido!- Lanza un gran rayo de fuego que envuelve a la mariposa quemándola y haciéndola cenizas

En medio de todo esto, Yuuko observaba de brazos cruzados la escena

"Impresionante... no debí subestimarlo tanto" piensa mientras da media vuelta y se retira con calma; con todo el revoloteo de las llamas ninguno de los tres se percata de la ausencia de la bruja hasta que el humo del fuego se disipa y Yue retira la dimensión.

-----------------------------------------

Después de un rato de caminata, Yuuko llega a un pequeño parque

-Bueno la feria no estuvo tan mal, mala suerte que el escudo de la mariposa no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar, en realidad era bella… Jujuju pero al menos no me fui con las manos vacías- saca de su bolsillo una mariposa muy hermosa de alas naranjas, -Este será mi pago por arruinarme la visita-

Ríe malvada mientras se agacha a hacer dibujitos en la tierra del parque y como niña chiquita corre hacia un carro de helados cuando lo oye pasar.

Mientras tanto, Clow de camino a casa con las compras de la comida decide pasar por el mismo parque en el que se encontraba Yuuko, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de ir allí.

-Kero, Yue, ¿no les gustaría ir a jugar un rato al parque?-

-Clow... ¡Tengo hambre y me pides que juegue!-

-Vamos Kero será divertido... si Clow quiere- responde Yue tranquilo

-Puedo conseguirte un helado en el parque, no te preocupes por la comida Kero- le dice Clow sonriente al pequeño Kero que se recargaba en su hombro con ademanes orgullosos.

-Esta bien ¡Pero quiero un helado doble!- Clow le sonríe amablemente y asienta con la cabeza.

Clow pide los helados y los reparte entre sus compañeros; Kero se voltea y come su helado a espaldas de los demás, Yue tranquilamente lo saborea, y cuando Clow está a punto de darle la primera probada a su helado siente un golpe en su cabeza que lo deja en el suelo, mientras Yue y Kero quedan aterrados al ver a su amo tirado.

-¡¡¡Me debes mi sake!!!-

Yue y Kero voltean para encontrar al atacante, y encuentran a un títere de pato en la mano de Yuuko.

-----------------------------------

*hace 15 minutos*

Yuuko había pedido su helado doble de chocolate y se sentó tranquila a comerlo, ya apenas habían pasado 10 minutos desde que comenzó con su helado y ya lo estaba terminando cuando sintió que una poderosa presencia se acercaba. La reconoció casi al instante, esa presencia ya se había vuelto inconfundible desde aquel impresionante despliegue de poder que había visto hacia unas horas.

Con lo que quedaba de su helado se ocultó en las primeras ramas de un árbol, ocupándose de que no fuera descubierta por ninguno de los tres hombres (y león) que se acercaban a paso lento al mismo carrito de helados en el que ella había conseguido el suyo, obviamente ante la carrera de la joven, el vendedor se le quedó viendo con cara extraña hasta que llegó el chico alto de lentes con su "peluche" y su acompañante.

Una vez comprados los helados, Clow, Yue y Kero se sentaron en los juegos de elefantes enfrente de los árboles que Yuuko ocupaba de guarida; Clow aún estaba parado de espaldas a ella entregando los helados cuando Yuuko bajó del árbol tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sacó a su fiel compañero, un títere de pato que llevaba siempre consigo en caso de necesitar defensa personal, saltó sobre el elefante y con un ágil golpe tiró a Clow de cara sobre su propio helado.

*volviendo al presente*

----------------------------------------------

-¡Quiero mi sake!... ¡Pero ya!- decía Yuuko moviendo la boca del pato

-¡¿Y tú de dónde saliste?!- grita Kero espantado mientras Yue se pone frente a su amo protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle.

Kero encara a Yuuko furioso, y Yuuko para callarlo le mete lo que resta de su helado en la boca, dejándolo callado y feliz por el rico sabor de helado.

-Bien... te deje ir hace rato, pero eso no volverá a pasar, ¿donde está mi paga, joven Clow?-

Clow apenas se esta levantando del piso, con la cara llena de helado y Yue frente a él bloquea cualquier intento de Yuuko por tocarlo.

-Bien, tú otra vez, ¿temes que un pato dañe a tu amo?- pregunta Yuuko retadora poniendo el pato frente a la cara de Yue.

-Señorita... le prometo que le pagaré su sake, le aseguro que no hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva- dice Clow viendo a Yuuko desde el suelo todavía

-Si quiere puede quedarse a cenar en mi casa esta noche, a fin de cuentas ya reabastecí mi cocina- Encantada, Yuuko acepta y le extiende la mano a Clow, mientras Yue, como gato erizado, ve con profundo odio a Yuuko.

Ya en la casa de Clow, Yuuko ayuda a Clow a limpiarse el helado de la cara con un trapo que encuentra en la cocina y Clow le pide que se quede en el gran comedor a esperar la cena.

Yuuko no desperdicia el tiempo para revisar el lugar solo que ahora con dos guardianes que vigilan todos sus movimientos.

-Mmmm... =_= ¿enserio me tienen que perseguir a todas partes?-

-Sí, no confiamos en ti, has lastimado mucho al amo- responde Yue un tanto agresivo.

-Solo no entiendo porque el amo acepta pagarte, simplemente podría mandarte a otra dimensión o desaparecerte...- dice Kero y Yue deja notar una sombra en su cara, Yuuko los mira, pero no responde y sigue observando las cosas en casa de Clow hasta que encuentra un peculiar libro rojo con un seguro, a un lado está la llave que es el báculo de Clow. Yuuko trata de abrirlo lentamente ya que siente un poder inmenso emanado de él pero...

-¡La cena esta lista!- Y nuevamente como niña pequeña regresa corriendo a su asiento, mientras los dos guardianes la ven con cara de indignación.

Ya sentados a la mesa, Kero acaba pronto con su cena y se retira rápido

-Estoy muy cansado por todo lo de hoy Clow...- dice echando un último vistazo a Yuuko; Yue se queda un rato mas cuidando que Yuuko no intente matar a Clow, cuando finalmente ve que no pasa nada se retira también.

-Tienes dos buenos amigos Clow, se preocupan mucho por ti... y por todo lo que es tuyo- Ríe un poco mientras toma un trago del vino que le pidió a Clow comenzada la cena-Pareciera que no pueden vivir sin ti, ¡te adoran!...-

-Los dos son como mi familia; y yo para, ellos como su padre, son una de mis mayores creaciones y las más queridas, como las cartas… todos son importantes para mí-

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Y que son esas cartas que usaste hoy?

-Como ya te dije antes, me llamo Clow Reed, no existe razón para mentirte acerca de eso, y estas cartas...- también toma un trago de vino -... son como mis hijas, son mis creaciones puramente y las hice con el fin de ayudarme a desterrar las presencias malignas que suele haber en este mundo... aunque también tengo planeadas usarlas en otras cosas en el futuro-

Yuuko lo mira un tanto sorprendida y da un profundo suspiro

-No mentiría si te dijera que de cierta forma te envidio... Clow-

Clow se sorprende también ante el comentario de Yuuko, y la ve juguetear con la copa entre sus manos, volteando a ver a la ventana que mostraba un hermoso paisaje del jardín con la luna llena comenzando a asomarse.

"Pero…tiene tanto poder como yo, si no es que más, entonces ¿porqué…?" -¿Tú puedes cruzar dimensiones?- Pregunta Clow finalmente.

-Sí, pero solo lo he hecho una vez... siento que si cruzo a otra dimensión le estaría quitando a mi yo alterna su vida, si es que me llegara a topar con sus conocidos... aunque supongo que tú también puedes, eres un mago muy poderoso de todos modos... y pareces entender el orden de las cosas, si no fuera así no habrías creado seres tan grandiosos como esos dos-

-Ellos tiene un deber muy importante asignado para el presente y para el futuro-

-ahh… (Suspira hondo) estoy intrigada… pero también estoy muy cansada por lo de hoy y además debo regresar a la posada, ya es muy tarde-

-Que tal si le sugiero que se quedes a dormir esta noche y así puedo terminar mi pago más rápido-

Yuuko sonríe amable, Clow vuelve a sentir ese extraño nerviosismo ante la primera sonrisa verdadera de Yuuko –No... No quiero causarte problemas a ti ni a tus amigos... con comida he de estar bien, no quiero irrumpir en el hermoso ambiente en que ustedes viven-

Dicho esto Yuuko da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, Clow la acompaña a la salida un tanto intrigado y preocupado por el cambio tan radical en la actitud de su invitada. Salen de la casa principal y de camino a la puerta delantera Yuuko se tropieza con una piedra, Clow no vacila y la abraza para evitar la caída.

Por primera vez quedan abrazados, ambos sienten el calor que comienza a pasar del uno al otro, pero Yuuko siente un calor especial, y se encuentra a sí misma abrazando a Clow en medio del jardín con la luna llena asomándose por el borde de la pared. Alza la vista para verlo, para ver en su rostro la expresión de preocupación que cualquiera pondría si viera a alguien caer, ella siente como el calor sube por sus mejillas y voltea tratando de evitar que él la vea.

-Lo... lo lamento tengo que irme... nos vemos luego- se aleja rápidamente y comienza a correr hacia la puerta -¡Adiós!-

Se oye su último grito antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. Ya afuera, a unas calles de la casa de Clow se recarga en una pared para descansar de la carrera que hecho desde la casa de su anfitrión hasta donde se encontraba

"¡¿que rayos fue todo eso?!" piensa desesperada y jadeante

"Es su poder mágico... No... Es algo más fuerte… Esa sensación no es normal, nunca la había sentido… Seguro es su poder mágico… ¡Tiene que ser su poder mágico!"

------------------------------

En casa de Clow el joven mago aún observaba la puerta, pensativo, también analizando lo que acababa de pasar mientras Kero y Yue, que los habían observado en secreto desde que se retiraron, espiaban por una ventana

-Yue... ¿Qué crees que fue todo eso?-

-No lo se... y tal vez no quiera saberlo-

*…..


	3. La Luna y el Sol en el Firmamento

**Listo, n_n lamentamos mucho si nos tardamos un poco en éste, hemos tenido problemas con la computadora T-T seguro entienden... en fin, XD parece que nuestros capítulos crecen cada vez más jaja, espero que no moleste de nada eso n_n''.  
Volviendo al tema del capítulo de hoy, tenemos que Yuuko y Clow vuelven a encontrarse (obviamente, pensarán algunos) y Yue al fin expresa la razón de su incomodidad junto a Yuuko... ¿Qué pasará después? jojojo**

* * *

Eclipse

**Capítulo 3- La Luna y el Sol en el Firmamento**

Al día siguiente, Yuuko se levanta muy temprano para iniciar como se debe y piensa -Hoy descubriré más sobres sus poderes-…

Mientras, en la casa de Clow, el joven también se levantaba temprano para hacer el quehacer del hogar y pasar tiempo en el jardín con sus amigos, que ese día permanecían en sus formas verdaderas; era evidente que no planeaban salir a ninguna parte.

------------------------

-Bien, lo primero a hacer es desayunar, naturalmente... el otro día vi cerca del parque un pequeño restaurante que lucía bastante bien- dice Yuuko preparándose para salir de la posada, teniendo como fin principal el encontrar al joven Clow, pero intentando darse otras excusas para salir.

Cuando salió era un día soleado y hermoso, justo como el día anterior, solo que esta vez había más nubes en el cielo -lloverá otra vez...-

Mientras en casa de Clow, los tres compañeros desayunaban tranquilamente; Kero y Yue sentados a la mesa guardaban un silencio descomunal, lo que hizo sospechar a Clow de que algo estaba pasando.

-Yue, ¿algo te molesta?- La pregunta no tuvo respuesta, así que con un poco de inquietud se dirigió a Kero

-¿Que tal la noche?, te fuiste muy temprano- a lo cual tampoco hubo respuesta

-Clow, vamos al jardín Kero y yo, queremos descansar bajo el gran árbol de cerezo.- Clow asintió con una sonrisa peor aun así no podía ocultar su preocupación ante la actitud de sus fieles compañeros.

Y en el restaurante…

-La cuenta por favor –

"Que comida tan buena... ¬¬ aunque todavía no se compara con el toque de ese demonio de cuatro ojos" Piensa Yuuko un tanto fastidiada ante el hecho de que no deja de pensar en él. Finalmente le traen la cuenta y sale del lugar.

-Bien… ¿Dónde estará?, no ha de tardar en aparecer por aquí tropezando o algo por el estilo-

Baja la mirada y ve el descenso de la colina en la que estaba el restaurante; abajo está el parque del día anterior, los mismos juegos de elefantes y el mismo carrito de helados, como si el escenario estuviera esperando para que ella se ocultara y atacara al joven por sorpresa nuevamente. Un suspiro escapa por sus labios y voltea a ver al cielo un tanto melancólica al recordar nuevamente que ayer fue ayer y que hoy... hoy ha pasado casi medio día y no lo ha visto, "tal vez sea porque lo estoy buscando..." piensa un tanto decepcionada .

-Bien... todavía falta un rato para que llueva... lo mejor será que busque algo en qué entretenerme- dice bajando la colina, dispuesta a cruzar el parque hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Camina por calles sin contar cuantas ni fijarse la dirección que había tomado; el pensar en el sentimiento que le había punzado el corazón la noche anterior la distraía de todo lo que pasaba y entonces...

-¡cuidado señorita!- la jala un hombre desde la banqueta cuando un carro casi la arroya en su camino, Yuuko totalmente sorprendida atrapa el aire que escapa en el jalón,

-G...gracias-

-No se preocupe señorita, solo fíjese un poco más- Yuuko voltea esperanzada, creyendo poder encontrarlo a sus espaldas, pero cuando ve es solamente un hombre sin rostro que camina junto a ella hasta la otra calle.

"Bien, esto me esta afectando demasiado... ¡por hoy no mas Clow!" piensa decidida e irritada al no poder encontrarlo y camina calle abajo intentando enfocar su mente para buscar cosas curiosas en que entretenerse.

Clow ya había acabado su desayuno y la limpieza de la cocina, los cuartos y la sala, solo faltaba el baño y decidió salir al patio a recostarse con sus dos compañeros que habían tenido tan misteriosa actitud durante el desayuno

-¡Clow!, por fin llegas- Dice Yue mientras Kero duerme apaciblemente bajo el árbol,

-Ya es hora de descansar, ¿no crees?- le responde Clow con una sonrisa, sentándose recargado en el árbol al lado de Yue; empieza a leer pero siente como Yue y un Kero recién despertado lo miran de forma extraña.

Con una mirada fría pero aún tierna ve a Yue -Sé que algo te molesta; ten la confianza para decírmelo, sabes que no me enojaré-

--------------------

-¡AHHH! ¡Ya estoy harta! Voy a ir con Clow y sacarle todo lo que sabe y que es lo que me hizo, ¡me las va a pagar!- Grita Yuuko al darse cuenta que por los pensamientos divagantes en su cabeza no puede concentrarse cuando va en busca de antigüedades en una tienda que encuentra de paso; las personas la voltean a ver mientras agita su cabeza intentando sacar los pensamientos de ella, y al final la observan mientras corre por las calles tratando de encontrar a Clow.

-Bien, él tiene que saber algo... tal vez la magia nos atrae como imanes... o el muy maldito sí se atrevió a hechizarme... en fin, él ha de saber como evitar todo esto... por nada tiene tantos libros el muy bastardo- Saca una hoja de papel y la dobla en forma de mariposa que, con un pequeño hechizo, cobra vida y la guía a la fuente de magia más fuerte, Clow.

La mariposa la lleva por varias calles, pasando por parques, lagos, tiendas... Corre hasta que se le acaba el aire

-No recuerdo que la casa de Clow fuera tan lejos...- dice para sus adentros mientras baja el ritmo de su caminata en la persecución por la mágica mariposa

Mientras, de vuelta en casa de Clow…

-¡¿Quién es ella para faltarte tanto al respeto?! ¡Tú eres de los magos más poderosos de este mundo!, ella no ha hecho más que exigir cosas ¡y el otro día casi toma las cartas Clow!-

Clow guarda silencio, en realidad el momento es un tanto incomodo sobre todo porque la queja viene de alguien tan cercano y preciado... como explicar aquello que se supone deberían entender...

-Ella me concedió el deseo de finalizar la ceremonia para mis padres... ni siquiera se lo pedí y ella lo hizo… Es justo que pague por eso, de todos modos siendo algo tan importante para mí debería darle algo similar... –

Yue, inconforme con las razones de su creador se exalta y eleva vuelo levantándose levemente del piso -No Clow, esa razón no es más que una tontería, ¿qué no vez que solo te dejas abusar por esa persona? Tú me creaste con el poder de juzgar correctamente y cumpliré con mi deber, juzgaré a esa mujer y te demostraré que ella no merece tus atenciones-

En ese momento una mariposa de papel aparece frente a Yue y se desdobla para mostrar un círculo mágico, el cuál se expande y permite que Yuuko aparezca frente a ellos

-Ah ¿Quien pensaría que tendrían un lugar tan hermoso en una dimensión diferente conectada a tu casa? No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar el lugar- dice Yuuko con una mirada pícara y retadora

-Miren quien tenemos aquí, mejor momento no pudo ser, ¡Que empiece el juicio y que las cartas Clow sean mis testigos!- Anochece en el jardín y las cartas Clow vuelan por los aires en círculos atendiendo el llamado de Yue.

Yuuko ve alrededor mientras las cartas vuelan y giran en torno a ella y a Yue

-¿De que hablas?- dice Yuuko picando la frente del ángel con su dedo, un tanto irritada después de la larga caminata que dio

-Tu juicio comenzará ahora-

-¿Juicio?- Yuuko se pone seria y le dirige una mirada amenazadora a Yue -tú no tienes razones para juzgarme-

-¡Calla!- Lanza un rayo de hielo a Yuuko, ella se pone seria y solo hace parecer una círculo en el piso en el cual se queda parada, suspendida en el aire; ve el rayo, inexpresiva, y momentos antes de ser alcanzada levanta una mano y el rayo se dispersa, volviéndose nada mas que viento y partículas luminosas.

-Pequeño ángel, creación de un gran mago, algo como tu no debería juzgar ciegamente a quien no conoce- Yue se frustra y eleva vuelo, las cartas se mantienen a una distancia prudente, girando alrededor de los dos batallantes; Yuuko permanece en el mismo sitio elevada unos centímetros del suelo por el círculo a sus pies, de repente y sin previo aviso Yue se lanza contra ella velozmente y choca con una muralla invisible justo en el borde del círculo de Yuuko.

-¡Cobarde!, ¿porque no peleas?... ¡¿porqué levantas tantas murallas?!-

-¿Que no entiendes? yo no tengo ninguna muralla ni escudo, tus ataques son demasiado débiles como para atravesar el campo en el que despliego mi magia...-

-Ahh, ¡me llamaste débil! Soy de las mayores creaciones del mago Clow, ¡viento! ¡Conviértete en cadenas que detengan a esta persona!- La carta se acerca y responde a su llamado; el viento es tan fuerte que logra pasar el campo de Yuuko.

-Eres mía-

Yuuko, amarrada por las cadenas de viento ve acercarse el puño del ángel, baja la mirada y sonríe dejando escapar una leve risa, Yue se molesta todavía más, dando más impulso a golpe, el cual es bloqueado por una fuerza invisible a unos centímetros del rostro de Yuuko quien ahora lo ve con ojos que parecen sacar flamas blancas

-Entonces quieres pelear enserio... parece que a Clow no le molesta, ¡peleemos!- Yuuko da un leve soplido a la mano de Yue y de ésta comienzan a salir tremendas llamas que obligan al ángel a hacerse a un lado; con dificultad y muchos jalones, Yuuko se libera de las cadenas que forma el viento alrededor de ella, el círculo a sus pies ha desaparecido y ahora sus flameantes ojos son lo único que brilla en la oscuridad además del blanco cuerpo de Yue; Clow y Kero los miran sorprendidos.

-Clow ¿no piensas hacer nada?- pregunta Kero un tanto preocupado del enojo de su amigo, así como de la actitud de su amo que solo mira la batalla con el libro descansando en sus piernas.

"Clow no se ha movido nada desde que comenzó la batalla y no creo que lo haga… ¡Rayos Yue!¡Tienes que aprender a controlarte!" – Piensa Kero mientras observa la feroz batalla junto a Clow que aún permanece inmóvil.

Yue apaga el fuego de su brazo y vuelve a mirar furioso a Yuuko

-¡¿Quiéres jugar con fuego?! ¡Jugaremos con fuego entonces!, ¡Fuego! ¡Vuelve cenizas a esa intrusa!-

Flamas aparecen por todas partes al rededor de Yuuko, deslizándose rápidamente hacia ella. La bruja nuevamente alza una de sus manos y aparece otro círculo en su palma, el cuál absorbe todas las flamas que Yue lanza en su contra, y con otro movimiento de su mano las arroja estrepitosamente hacia el ángel quién, fúrico y desesperado, intenta escapar de las llamas volando de un lado a otro.

-¡Maldita!-

-Aún así ¿no crees que es injusto si tu puedas volar y yo no?-

Diciendo esto Yuuko baja la mano y extiende su palma; aparece un círculo a sus pies que sube hasta su cintura y se disuelve dejando brillantes hilos de luz que se van materializando en forma de alas esqueléticas en su espalda.

Con un movimiento de sus alas Yuuko se eleva con calma haciendo alrededor de ella nubes de polvo que giran en círculos, se elevan y finalmente se disuelven donde sus alas se batían.

-¡Espada, Escudo!- grita Yue desesperado desde los cielos y las dos cartas invocadas vuelan hacia él desde el círculo de cartas, dejando destellos rojos en su camino. En las manos del ángel los destellos rojos se vuelven masas de luz que toman forma rápidamente: una espada enorme que medía casi la mitad de su cuerpo, y un escudo mediano; no tan grande para estorbar ni tan chico para no cubrir.

-¡Tierra, inmovilízala; Velocidad, dame impulso!- Las cartas se mueven hacia donde son invocadas dejando el mismo rastro rojo que las dos anteriores. La tierra bajo los pies de Yuuko, quien ya estaba a varios metros del suelo, comienza a formar grandes pilares que pronto la atrapan, encerrando sus piernas y brazos mientras Yue comienza a acercarse con más velocidad hacia la chica, con su espada lista para atacar y su escudo frente a él en caso de que hubiera un ataque sorpresa; Yuuko lo mira serena en todo momento, como si solo esperara el impacto

Yuuko respira hondo y profundo, concentrando su energía enfrente de ella mientras ve a Yue a acercarse veloz, envuelto en una estela roja dejada por todas las cartas anteriormente invocadas. Ya cuando Yue estuvo a punto de golpear a la bruja, ésta abrió sus ojos estrepitosamente; una fuerza invisible empujó al ángel hacia atrás haciéndolo perder el balance en su vuelo, los pilares de tierra que habían mantenido presa a Yuuko instantes antes ahora se desintegraban y volaban hechos polvo; la bruja mientras tanto había pasado una de sus manos del otro lado de su cabeza

-¡Ahora tú eres mío!- Grita triunfante la chica mientras en su mano alzada crecía un rayo de luz; sus alas luminosas se batieron, alzándola todavía más, preparando el rayo de luz en su mano para el ataque, mientras el ángel luchaba por recuperar su estabilidad en el aire.

-¡Yue!- Grita Kero preocupado.

-¡Escudo! ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma y protege a mis seres queridos!- Grita otra voz desde la oscuridad; todo se cubre con una nube de polvo mientras Yue termina de caer, ahora inconciente por el impacto de las tres magias poderosas que por un segundo chocaron. Yuuko solo mira a su alrededor, buscando lo que fuera que la haya detenido en medio de la polvareda que se había alzado con el golpe.

Pasados unos segundos el polvo se disipa dejando ver a la bruja con una enorme espada en su mano, parada y rodeada por una extraña esfera que parecía de cristal, observando al ángel desmayado unos metros enfrente de ella quien también poseía esa esfera a su alrededor.

La chica toca la esfera que la cubre y ésta explota como una burbuja de jabón. Luego, amenazadora, se acerca a Yue con la intención de clavar su espada al lado de su cabeza, mostrando su superioridad ante él, pero la protección del ángel es demasiado fuerte como para que su arma pueda penetrarla.

- ¡ya es suficiente!- dice Clow con mucha fuerza

-Tú hiscte este escudo, ¿no?- dice Yuuko intimidante, aún con altos espíritus de batalla

-Solo protejo lo que mas quiero… Y mientras sea valioso para mí nada le sucedera -

Yuuko respira hondo y suelta la espada que se vuelve luz, disipándose como humo al perder contacto con la chica, al igual que sus alas momentos después de esto. Sus ojos flameantes vuelven a ser rojos al siguiente parpadeo y voltean a ver a Clow que se acerca lentamente alzando su mano en la que se empiezan a recopilar todas las cartas que habían estado volando alrededor de la bruja y el ángel.

-Interrumpes la diversión- Dice Yuuko bastante molesta

-Es que no es divertido- Responde Clow serio

-¡Yo no fui quien empezó!, y además, ¿quién eres tu para meterte los asuntos de otros?-

-Soy el creador de Yue y por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad que esté bien, sin mencionar que estaba preocupado de que se fueran a lastimar-

-Lastimar, lastimar, ¡te preocupas de más!, sabes que tus creaciones me fascinan tanto como a ti, nunca sería capaz de hacerles daño-

-¡¿Y entonces que fue todo eso?!-

Para este momento ambos ya estaban gritándose mutuamente. Kero, más preocupado que nunca pues jamás había visto a su amo gritar, no podía hacer otra cosa esperar a que Yue despertara, meterse en una discusión como la que estaban teniendo podría ser peligroso.

-¡Para tu información todo eso fue...!- comienza a gritar Yuuko pero es interrumpida por un fuerte temblor que hace sacudir todo el lugar. Tanto Yuuko como Clow y Kero ven sorprendidos a sus alrededores buscando la fuente del temblor, debía ser cerca pues estaban en una dimensión paralela formada por Yue, el cual inconciente no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Esta dimensión, ya que fue creada por Yue, no puede existir sin él, y aunque Yue no esté muerto, el hecho de que se encuentre inconsciente lo deja sin concentración para mantener el lugar estable.- Dice Clow un tanto alarmando y viendo a Yue tirado en el piso. El lugar ya empieza a desintegrarse, la tierra se comienza a quebrar y sacudir mientras el cielo se rompe como si fuera una ventana rota.

Yuuko se acerca a Yue y sacando de su manga una botella muy decorada la vierte sobre él; casi al mismo tiempo de esto, la dimensión empieza a restablecerse a su estado original mientras la expresión de Yue se volvía alegre y calmada.

-Como es tu responsabilidad, tú tomarás la deuda por usar esa poción-

- ...Esta bien, es lo justo-

-¡Hip!... Jeje... Limooon- dice Yue entre sueños y volteándose para abrazar a Kero que se había puesto junto a él para protegerlo mientras dormía.

-M… ¿Me repites que fue lo que le diste?- Dice Clow intentando aguantar la risa que le estaba causando la escena de Yue hablando dormido y Kero peleando por zafarse

-¡Sake naturalmente!, no hay nada que arregle un mal sueño mejor que el sake- responde feliz Yuuko que también voltea a ver a Yue, al cual ya se le marcaba una leve tonalidad rosa en sus mejillas y que lentamente se levantaba y veía a Kero mas feliz que nunca

-Errezzzzz mi amigo ¿Uerdad?-

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Yue?!... no...¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No! suelta... ¡Suelta!- Grita Kero corriendo para huir del ángel borracho que lo perseguía alzando vuelo

-Bien, esto da una botella y media de sake a tu cuenta joven Clow... espero más pastelillos … Más aparte que aceptaré dormir en tu casa esta noche-

-P... pero...-Comienza a decir Clow pero es interrumpido por el dedo de Yuuko que se posa en sus labios delicadamente para callarlo, lo que hace a Clow abrir los ojos extremadamente sorprendido y sonrojarse levemente.

-Me debes mucho hasta ahora... no esperaras que pague la posada ¿o si?- Yuuko ríe mientras retira el dedo del sorprendido Clow que apenas encontraba tiempo para respirar mientras Kero y Yue detrás de ellos se correteaban sin parar

-Bien- Dice Yuuko volteando a ver a Clow con esa mirada que lo había puesto nervioso hace dos días -¿me acompañas por mis cosas?-

-Creo que no tengo otra opción-

----------------------------

Salen de la dimensión y pasan a la posada donde Yuuko se hospedaba para recoger su equipaje, apenas está atardeciendo, serían a duras penas las 6, cuando volvieron a casa de Clow, donde Yue aún dormía y Kero servía de enfermera por si el ángel volvía a despertar alucinando.

Clow deja a Yuuko en la sala un momento para preparar el cuarto donde ella estaría esa noche; Yuuko ve en la mesa de la sala el libro de las cartas Clow, lo mira fijamente y posando su mano sobre la cubierta cierra los ojos, la magia en su interior es tremenda, no tiene igual, ella nunca habría pensado en crear algo así de poderoso por los tabúes que le habían inculcado sus padres, pero esta magia no tenía comparación.

-Ya me habían mencionado que las cartas te daban curiosidad- Oye una voz a sus espaldas, Yuuko voltea sorprendida, no había sentido la presencia de Clow volver del cuarto -bueno... son inigualables, no puedes culparme por tener curiosidad de algo tan... bello-

Clow se acerca despacio hasta que están casi juntos, ahora la única separación entre ellos son unos escasos 4 centímetros y la altura que el mago le saca a Yuuko, se miran fijamente a los ojos, Yuuko vuelve a sentir aquel calor de la noche anterior. Clow pone su mano sobre la de Yuuko la cual nunca dejo la pasta del libro, ahora Clow encerraba a la joven entre su cuerpo y el brazo extendido, seguían viéndose a los ojos…

-¡Pasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! – Kero sale de la nada envistiendo a Clow, que queda atrapado debajo del león justo a los pies de la bruja, quién se toma su tiempo de respirar y recuperar su compostura, voltea y al reflejarse en el cristal de un plato se da cuenta que aún esta roja "tonta, tonta, tonta ¡Tonta!" piensa desesperadamente.

-Bueno, viendo que Clow esta debajo de ti, intentare empezar el pastel- Dice Yuuko alegremente intentando aparentar su pena, Kero la ve caminar hasta la cocina y por primera vez en el día cae en cuenta de que las ropas de la joven se habían desgastado, tal vez por la brutal fuerza mágica que uso contra Yue... la ropa normal no suele durar mucho si se usa en tales batallas.

-Eres un pervertido Clow- le susurra Kero al oído a su creador que aún se encontraba debajo y luchando por salir; Clow no había captado el comentario, y de hecho no le importaba, solo quería un poco de aire porque Kero en su tamaño normal no es lo más ligero del mundo

Después de una rato de lucha contra el león…

-¡Aire! .- Grita Clow y voltea hacia la entrada de la cocina de donde va saliendo Yuuko con un hermoso kimono de dormir, seguro se habría cambiado después de preparar el pastel.

-Kerooooo- dice la chica una voz arrogante y juguetona –solo queda esta rebanada de pastel, ¿no lo quieres?- Kero se abalanza hacia el pastel y Clow le pregunta al oído a Yuuko -¿en verdad sol queda eso?-

-No, pero es para que se duerma y podamos cenar a gusto los dos, no quiero interrupciones en mi té-

Clow sonríe un tanto nervioso "Por un momento pensé que sí se había comido tan rápido el pastel... que ella misma preparo... ¿Como sabrá?"

-¡Eres una comelona!, ¿como te comes el pastel tan rápido?- se queja Kero empujando el plato vacío hasta Yuuko

-Tengo una debilidad con los dulces- miente Yuuko y ríe burlona con las manos en la cintura y su corto cabello sujetado por una pinza -… ¿No te dan ganas de ir a dormir, valiente león?- Dice finalmente tras haber visto a Kero bostezar

-Aaaahh… Cre... Creo que si....me voy a dormir-

"A Kero no le da sueño tan temprano, ¿Qué le habrá puesto al pastel?" piensa Clow mientras Kero da la vuelta y se dirige a su cuarto.

-Ahora… ¿Qué te parece un poco de té?- Pregunta Yuuko sentándose a la mesa mientras Kero entra a su habitación. Aún se oían los ronquidos de Yue desde el mismo cuarto al que Kero había entrado, ambos comparten habitación.

Clow la mira fijamente, pero retira la vista cuando recuerda que un rato antes del pastel él la había encerrado contra la mesa donde estaban las cartas, "¿en qué estaba pensando?" se pregunta Clow en su mente.

-Bien, bien, que ese té no se hará solo- Dice Yuuko con el rostro apoyado en sus manos sobre la mesa, esbozando una alegre sonrisa con la mirada pícara que tiene siempre que da una orden; Clow suspira por recordar lo sucedido y camina pensativo a la cocina.

"¡Ella no ha hecho mas que exigir cosas...!" Las palabras de Yue retumban en su cabeza "¡Eres de los magos más poderosos del mundo!..."

La voltea a ver desde la puerta de la cocina mientras calienta el agua para el té y la mira, ella observa el jardín, el paisaje, la verdadera noche en la dimensión a la que ambos pertenecen originalmente y siente esos nervios que lo han acosado desde el primer día

"pero tengo que pagarle... ¿no?... no... es verdad que ella pide demasiado para una botella de sake pero..."

El agua comienza a hervir en el posillo, el sigue mirándola, cómo desvía su atención hacia otros objetos en la mesa, como analiza el azucarero, las servilletas, la misma mesa…

"pero... ha de ser una tontería pero..."

Al fin Yuuko se da cuenta de que él la mira fijamente y voltea a verlo, dándole una de esas sonrisas como la de la otra noche, esa sonrisa sincera que lo había capturado.

"Pero tal vez solo quiero pagarle"

-¿Ya esta el té?- oye la pregunta de Yuuko y voltea al posillo para ver que el agua hirviente ya se estaban escurriendo del envase y cayendo en la estufa

-ahhh... si, si, en un momento lo lle... llevo- se había puesto nervioso ante sus propios pensamientos y comenzaba a tartamudear mientras llevaba el agua hasta la tetera con las plantas para el té -¡ahh!- exclama tras haberse quemado con un poco del agua hirviente que le cae en la mano.

-¿Todo bien?- Grita Yuuko parándose de la mesa, extrañada por que Clow ya había tardado demasiado preparando el té, se acerca la cocina y ve la quemadura que Clow se acababa de hacer en la mano.

-¿Que te paso?- pregunta Yuuko un tanto preocupada y mojando el trapo más cercano que tenía para después colocarlo sobre la quemadura de Clow, intentando aligerar el dolor que pudiera sentir -Te esfuerzas mucho con mis caprichos, en verdad lo siento, déjame curarte esa mano-

Con mucho cuidado deja el trapo sobre la mano de Clow y presiona un poco, unos segundos después la quemadura había desaparecido.

-¿Ahora cuanto te debo por curarme?- pregunta Clow y Yuuko pone una mirada fría con una sonrisa malévola

-Una sonrisa-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, quiero que pongas esa sonrisa que siempre le das a Yue y Kero, ese es el pago-

-¿Porque pides eso como pago?- pregunta Clow extrañado ante la petición de Yuuko, quien baja la mirada y se queda en silencio un momento.

-Por que cuando sonríes así el ambiente y todo lo que te rodea se siente como… La primavera… que brinda vida a todo…-

Clow la mira extremadamente sobresaltado, la temperatura había comenzado a elevarse, estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Vio como lentamente Yuuko alzaba la mirada, esta ruborizada y con los ojos muy brillantes "realmente... le costo decirme esto" piensa Clow sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos. Ambos se miran fijamente hasta que Yuuko se percata de que aún tiene las manos de Clow sujetadas

-Lo... lamento otra vez... no es mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo si es que así te sientes- Se voltea y comienza a retirarse nuevamente a la mesa con la tetera y los vasos para que Clow no cargara, por una vez quería intentar serle de ayuda, pero Clow la toma del brazo antes de poder irse y la jala hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Hare todo lo que pueda para conservar esta sonrisa que tanto te gusta-

Con el jalón, Yuuko tira los vasos, pero eso pareció no tener importancia para el joven que la abrazaba fuertemente, otra vez el calor de ambos se transmitía a través de sus cuerpos, ella comenzó a sentir como el calor subía por sus mejillas nuevamente e intentando evitar que él lo notara lo jaló de las mangas y lo atrajo mas hacia sí.

-Eres un tonto- dijo su voz sofocada por la ropa de Clow y la pena que sentía. Clow solo sonríe y responde tranquilamente -Discúlpame-

Yuuko sube su mirada para encontrar los ojos de Clow que ahora la ven tiernamente, manteniéndola siempre sujeta de su cintura; al encontrar los ojos del joven sonríe aún roja -no esperaba que te disculparas por eso... ahora yo tengo que pagarte esos vasos-

-Me pagarás quedándote una día más en mi techo-

-Sí que eres un tonto.-

*…


	4. Ángeles

**Holaaaaaaa n_n, lamentamos mucho la tardanza ahora sí (en realidad si tardamos verdad XD), bueno nos disculpamos, estuvimos sin computadora un rato, pero ya traemos el cuarto capítulo de eclipse, esperamos que no se hayan olvidado de nosotros y tampoco crean que dejamos el proyecto, solo necesitamos un mejor internet XD.**

**En fin, en el resumen de hoy tenemos que Clow no se siente muy bien mmm interesante, una sombra aparece ante Yuuko Kero y Yue y el ángel cree encontrar la solución al misterioso problema... ¿pero sera?, descubranlo hoy en este suspensivo capítulo... jojojo **

**

* * *

**

Eclipse

**Capítulo 4 - Ángeles**

Ya era la mañana siguiente y el quinto día se asomaba por la ventana, Kero lentamente voltea a ver el sol que reposa junto al árbol de cerezo en el que el día anterior Yuuko tuvo su enfrentamiento con Yue, gira en torno a la cama del ángel y se percata de que éste ya no esta.

-Yue tonto... ¿Que haces a estas horas despierto?-

Sale de su habitación y huele algo fuera de lo normal por lo que decide investigar. El misterioso olor lo lleva a la cocina donde encuentra a Yue haciendo el desayuno, pero en sus acciones se nota cierta torpeza y enfado porque nunca había cocinado absolutamente nada al ser esta tarea única y exclusivamente de Clow.

-Kero, deja de estar ahí sin hacer nada y ayúdame con ésto- le dice el ángel a Kero sin perder de vista la estufa

-¡Ahh! Sí... enseguida...-Apresurado Kero y sin saber que hacer se acerca para ayudar a su compañero.

Mientras, en la habitación de huéspedes el mismo olor que había extrañado a Kero se cuela por la puerta corrediza del cuarto donde estaba Yuuko, la chica se despierta un tanto alarmada y desorientada, no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Que es...?.... ¿¡Quemado?!-

Sale corriendo de la habitación con la funda de su almohada en las manos y el kimono bastante desarreglado por su muy agresiva forma de dormir, desesperada entra a la cocina

-¡A un lado!... ¡hay que apagar el...!-

Mira a su alrededor y ve al ángel con el mandil de vaca puesto, algo que parecieron haber sido huevos en el sartén mientras el humo sale de éste como loco y Kero, pequeño, manchado de harina y en una mesa cercana intentando hacer una masa en un tazón.

-Em... ¿Necesitan ayuda?- pregunta Yuuko algo avergonzada por su entrada

Yue ofendido y cubriéndose con su ego le responde -No necesitamos tu ayuda todo esta perfecto- a lo que Kero observa confuso y contesta negativamente a lo dicho por Yue.

-¿En serioooo....?- Insinúa Yuuko recuperando su humor normal y con un tono retador

-Yo puedo cocinar algo mejor... Pero eso le toca a su joven amo de todas formas… Y, hablando del diablo ¿Dónde está?- Pregunta Yuuko curiosamente y aún sin recordar su pequeña escena de la noche anterior, aunque de haber sido diferente tal vez se hubiera incomodado un poco al estar en casa del mago.

-Sigue dormido- responde Kero mezclando la masa con dificultad por su forma pequeña -le cuesta despertarse los sábados-

Yuuko suspira un poco y voltea a ver a su alrededor -les falta pan... Iré a comprarlo-

Yue solo la voltea a ver molesto, intentando ocultar su sorpresa ante la amabilidad de su adversaria, una vez que se cierra la puerta de la casa y se abre la principal Yue vuelve a sus huevos quemados

-No deberías ser tan rudo con ella Yue, es amiga del amo-

-Eso es lo que me temo, Kero- responde Yue molesto comenzando a servir la primera ronda de huevos que serían para él porque estaban excesivamente quemados y se negaba darle algo tan quemado a Clow

-¡¡¡AHH!!!- Llega gritando Yuuko y corre por el pasillo apenas segundos después de haber salido -¡Se me olvido cambiarme! O por lo menos arreglarme un poco…- y corriendo sube al baño a peinarse mientras Kero y Yue se quedan con una mirada congelada por la escena que hizo su invitada. A los pocos minutos regresa Yuuko a la puerta con ropas ligeras para salir y el cabello recogido con una pinza ya que es un día muy caluroso

-Enseguida vuelvo ahora sí- le dice a los cocineros mientras sale con calma a la tienda.

Yue y Kero continúan con su deber, poco después regresa Yuuko y terminan los preparativos; Kero pone la mesa mientras Yue y Yuuko, soportándose mutuamente en la cocina, terminan las últimas rondas de huevo.

-¡Clow! ¡Hora de desayunar!- le grita Yuuko desde la entrada de la sala que lleva al comedor, pero Clow no responde, -Que extraño, ya es muy tarde… Y ni siquiera contesta-

-Iré a ver- dice Kero preocupado elevándose a la habitación de Clow, dejando a Yuuko y a Yue a solas en el comedor.

-¿Y cuanto piensas quedarte?- pregunta Yue algo irritado

Yuuko lo voltea a ver sorprendida, no esperaba que él le dirigiera la palabra -Eso es un tanto duro de preguntar ¿no crees?-

Yue voltea hacia la ventana -Tú no tienes derecho a exigir tanto de mi amo-

-A veces es él quien ofrece-

-Aún así no tienes porque causarle tantas molestias... bien podrías negarte de vez en cuando-

Yuuko lo mira seria, una brisa entra por la ventana que Yue ve, él nunca le dirigió la mirada

-Que yo acepte o no acepte y que él haga lo mismo ¿Eso es problema tuyo?-

Yue la voltea a ver bastante molesto -Solo quiero protegerlo-

-¿De qué?-…

Mientras en el cuarto de Clow, Kero llega y no puede dejar de notar que las cortinas aún no están recogidas y Clow sigue recostado en su cama, Kero se enfurece al verlo recostado después de todo lo que habían hecho de desayunar así que se acerca enojado, pero cuando estaba a punto de transformarse a su verdadera forma para darle su merecido ve que el joven está empapado en sudor y pronuncia cosas en sus sueños

-¿Clow?... Oye Clow...- lo mueve y el mago abre un poco sus ojos

-Hola Kero, buenos días... lo lamento creo que hoy no me siento para bajar-

Kero acerca su mano a la frente de Clow e incluso antes de tocarlo la retira

-¡Estas hirviendo Clow!... espera un poco te traeré algo frío… ¡Yue! ¡Trae algo frío! ¡Te necesito... ahora!- Kero se había asomado por la puerta para el grito de Yue y se oyeron abajo los movimientos de las sillas y los pasos q se dirigían a la cocina, luego las escaleras, y finalmente Yue aparece con Yuuko tras él y unos trapos mojados

-Fue todo lo que encontramos ¿Sirve?- pregunta Yuuko acercándose al pequeño león

-Lo que sea sirve...-Los tres ven a Clow sudado y rojo por la temperatura, lo destapan y comienzan a ponerle los trapos mojados por todo el cuerpo

-Voy por más agua- dice Yuuko, Yue solo la mira irse, con tanta decisión en sus ojos, la misma que él tenia en ese momento

Momentos después llega apresuradamente Yuuko con el libro que aloja las cartas Clow y se lo acerca a Yue

-Tú también puedes controlarlas, a de haber alguna que le pueda curar inmediatamente, ¿Verdad?- Yue ve la decisión y la esperanza que se refleja en la mirada de Yuuko, pero aún así no puede hacer nada y antes de empezar a mover su cabeza para decirle que era imposible Clow responde débilmente.

-Las cartas no tienen ese poder; controla los elementos y cosas que vemos diariamente, pero no tienen ese poder que quieres-

-Clow es muy delicado a los cambios bruscos de temperatura y más en un día tan caluroso como hoy- dice Yue aclarando un punto que nadie le había preguntado pero su preocupación le imponía hacerlo.

-¡Yue! ¡Su temperatura no baja!- dice Kero sin saber que hacer

Yuuko ve a Clow que comenzaba a respirar cada vez más rápido y saca unas bolsitas de hielo que había llevado con las cartas poniéndoselas en la frente.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos a la antigua. Yue ¿qué tienen de medicinas en ésta casa?-

-No tenemos medicinas, el nunca se había puesto así y con los cuidados normales pasaba-

-Tengo una botella de sake en mi maleta Yue, ve por ella-

-¡No todo se arregla con sake!- dice Yue bastante desesperado

-Sé hacer un elixir especial, por lo que he visto en esta casa tenemos los ingredientes necesarios, pero también necesitare algo de alcohol- le dice Yuuko seria, intentando mantener la calma ante la agresividad de Yue

El ángel sale al cuarto de invitados en el piso de abajo mientras Kero y Yuuko siguen cambiando trapos húmedos del cuerpo de Clow.

-No podemos curarlo pero... ¡Nieve! necesitamos enfriar estos trapos- dice Kero pasándoselos a la dama que aparece de una de las cartas, poco después llega Yue con el sake.

-¿Tiene que ser con una poción? ¿No puedes hacer un hechizo y ya?-

-Mi magia funciona a través de pagos justos... Básicamente no quito nada ni creo nada, solo lo transformo en algo equivalente o lo traslado a otro objeto o persona, de otra manera haría un tabú... o por lo menos para mi familia lo haría-

La bruja sale a preparar rápidamente la poción con algunas cosas que estaban en la cocina y algunas plantas del jardín, vuelve corriendo al cuarto de Clow y le da un pequeño sorbo. Para tranquilidad de todos, ésto calma a Clow instantáneamente y solo se quedan cuidando que no le vuelva a subir la temperatura, todo se vuelve paz, pero cuando comenzaban a ponerse cómodos la sombra generada por la luz de la ventana y Clow recostado se comienza a separar, volviéndose una masa oscura que se transforma en un murciélago de rara apariencia que sale volando por la ventana. Todos se extrañan ante la aparición pero ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo, el murciélago ya se había ido, solo quedaba seguir cuidando a Clow. Aún con esto se preguntan que habrá sido, pues parecía la fuente de la enfermedad del joven, una conclusión lógica puesto que el mago comenzaba a verse mejor y mejor a cada segundo tras la huída del animal.

-¿Que fue ese murciélago?- pregunta Kero

-¿Tienen algún enemigo?- pregunta Yuuko -ese murciélago bien pudo ser el resentimiento de alguien...-

-Clow nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie- defiende Yue a su querido amo y todo queda en silencio, nadie vuelve a preguntar nada.

Pasan las horas y sin darse cuenta Kero, Yue y Yuuko se quedan dormidos alrededor de Clow, quien ya comenzaba a despertar lentamente, observando a su alrededor mientras se levanta y con una mirada seria observa la luna que comienza a asomarse por la pared.

Ha llegado la noche y Kero es el primero en levantarse, se frota los ojos y voltea a la cama de su amo, pero éste no está y no puede evitar alarmarse ante esto, con las cosas extrañas que pasaron pudo ser cualquier cosa lo que se haya llevado a Clow. A gritos despierta a sus dos compañeros que también se alarman, ya estaban seguros de que alguien había perseguido a Clow, y que para ese momento ya se lo habían llevado quien sabe a donde. Todos buscan desesperados en la parte de arriba ya no buscando a Clow, sino pistas de adonde se lo habrían llevado hasta que bajan a la cocina.

-Buenas noches, la cena esta lista- les da la bienvenida Clow con una sonrisa muy alegre mientras sirve los platos y todos lo miran entre aliviados y fastidiados por la escena que montaron arriba.

-Clow... ya estas bien-

Dice Yue feliz y sorprendido intentando ocultar su vergüenza

-¡Nos preocupaste maldito!-

-¡Así es!- Kero y Yuuko lo miran enfadados y con un reproche en la cara, Clow solo sonríe y les pone sus platos enfrente.

-Lo lamento mucho- dice Clow intentado calmarlos -¿Qué les parece si hoy nos dormimos temprano?, los cansé demasiado... y mañana usted irá por su boleto de barco ¿no es así señorita?-

-Sí-

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunta Kero sentándose encima del libro de las cartas ya puesto sobre la mesa y comenzando a agarrar el tenedor

-No lo se, a América tal vez... lo primero que salga el martes- dice Yuuko sentándose al lado de Kero, Yue guarda silencio y come con tranquilidad ya sin molestarse de la presencia de la bruja; por primera vez todos comen tranquilamente, pero llega un momento en que Clow se queda observando al infinito como si recordara y a la vez tratara de entender algo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunta Yuuko al verlo en ese estado y quebrantando el pensamiento de Clow

-No pasa nada- le sonríe y la mira tranquilamente, Kero y Yue terminan su comida y dan las gracias retirándose a su cuarto, los dos cansados y ya confiando en la bruja invitada

-Sabes... - le dice Clow a Yuuko con una mirada muy seria -Mientras tenia temperatura tuve un sueño muy extraño, pero casi… real... Soñé que estaba en un desierto, el calor era sofocante y cuando volteaba había una niña pero se transformaba y sentía una presencia oscura, pero familiar… muy familiar...-

-Lo vimos… justo antes de que comenzaras a mejorar con la pócima vimos como una oscuridad salía de ti, pero aunque parecía una maldición esos dos me dijeron que tu no tenías enemigos que pudieran hacer eso… y bien... ¿los tienes?-

Yuuko mira a Clow fijamente y juega con el borde de su plato mientras Clow intenta recordar cualquier cosa, pasan unos momentos y al no responder Yuuko se para

-Bien... no tienes q decirme si no quieres, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano- por alguna razón Clow se siente herido ante la frialdad de su invitada que ya se retiraba a su habitación y decide intentar explicarle.

-¡Espera! Pero… aún no te he pagado por el sake y todo lo demás.... -

-¿y...?-

-y...-

-¡Y qué! ¡Habla!- le contesta Yuuko aún dándole la espalda

-Tú aparecías en mi sueño... y creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda para evitar que ese ser que logre lo que sea que quiera lograr-

Yuuko se queda callada y continúa el camino a su habitación, cierra la puerta corrediza sin siquiera ver al mago y Clow solo se queda con las intenciones de pararse y la mano estirada, no le dio tiempo de nada, ve los platos en la mesa y comienza a recoger "De todas formas ya les di mucho trabajo" piensa mientras lleva las cosas a la cocina

Mientras tanto arriba de las escaleras Yue, que había escuchado atento la conversación, se disponía a volver a su cuarto, tal vez Clow desearía algo de soledad en ese momento

-----------

*Flashback*

Desde el momento en que fue creado, Yue se había esforzado por comprender a Clow, y entre más lo comprendía, más deseaba protegerlo.

En realidad Clow nunca había necesitado demasiada protección, no era de la clase de personas que se metieran en problemas solo porque sí, y aunque los tuviera siempre buscaba la forma pacífica de resolverlos, pero aún así, Yue deseaba protegerlo más y más, deseaba que Clow le dejara todo a él para poder protegerlo así del mundo entero; tantos recuerdos pasan por su mente, tantos momentos, tantas risas, y entonces aparece Yuuko desde las sombras de su cabeza

-¿Y de qué quieres protegerlo?- Ahora se encuentra en el recuerdo de la plática aquella mañana

-De todo... quiero protegerlo de todo para que nunca se lastime-

-¿No crees que pueda solo?-

-No es eso, es solo que no lo quiero ver herido-

-Tienes que dejar de protegerlo tanto, de todos modos él es de los magos más poderosos, puede salir de cualquier cosa-

-¡Pero protegerlo es mi sueño!-

-Esa ambición no causará otra cosa que no sea quitarle la libertad a ese hombre... no puedes mantenerlo encadenado y bajo tu sombra toda la vida-

*Fin del Flashback*

-----------

Yue despierta de su sueño y se percata que lleva un par de minutos parado ante la puerta de su habitación, los ronquidos de Kero ya se oyen hasta el pasillo, voltea a las escaleras otra vez y escucha cómo Yuuko entra a su habitación deslizando la puerta.

---------

Yuuko en su cuarto se queda parada en el marco de la puerta

-¡Tonta!... Tú deseas viajar ¿No?, ¿o viniste hasta aquí a ayudarlo?-

---------

Yue se queda callado y en su mente retumba ¨ Quiero protegerlo ¨; entra a su habitación y se recarga en la puerta

-No se si es correcto o no lo que voy a hacer... pero esta es mi decisión- Saca su alas mostrando su forma verdadera, creando corrientes de aire dentro del cuarto que apenas logran molestar a Kero quien ya se hallaba perdido en sus sueños; se acerca lentamente a la ventana, sus alas brillando junto a su blanco cabello parecen aflojar sus plumas mientras el viento sopla a través de la ventana que Yue abre con delicadeza, intentando no despertar a Kero, aunque sabe que no lo despertará. Salta hacia el marco de la ventana y, volando hacia la luz de la luna, se aleja.

*-----------------


End file.
